R.O.B. vs Segata Sanshiro
Description The Smashor: Season 1, Episode 2 Nintendo vs Sega. Despite not appearing in any video games until after the next console generation began, these characters have played a big role in saving the Nintendo Entertainment System and the Sega Saturn respectively. Who will win, the Robotic Operating Buddy who saved the NES in America, or the martial artist who saved the Saturn in Japan? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Introduction Segata Sanshiro was walking through a forest, before he saw two strange robots with what looked like a bomb in their hands. If these robots explode, they cannot play Sega Saturn! Segata: Sega Saturn, Shiro! Segata quickly ran to and grabbed the bomb, throwing it several miles. Unfortunately, Segata didn't know that the two robots were attached to the bomb, throwing them away in the process. Behind Segata, the massive explosion of the Subspace Bomb went of. Meanwhile, high in the air, the Ancient Minister was watching. He slowly flew down. Segata quickly turned to face the mysterious green cloaked robot. The minister looked down and slowly nodded it's head. It then threw off the cloak, revealing R.O.B. Both mascots got into fighting position. (Cue Boss Battle (SSBB)) Game on! 'FIGHT!' 1:00 R.O.B. immidiatly fired a Robo Beam. Segata jumped out of the way of the laser and ran towards R.O.B. at full speed. Segata grabbed R.O.B. and slammed him into the ground before picking him up and slamming him again. Segata then put R.O.B. into a choke hold. R.O.B., ignoring the choke hold entirely, used Arm Rotator, damaging Segata, before delivering a devastating uppercut. When Segata landed, R.O.B. grabbed him and drilled his head into the ground like a jackhammer before flying upwards and slamming much harder than before. 0:50 Segata was sent flying as R.O.B. jumped up with his jets and spun his arms vertically. Segata barely dodged R.O.B.'s arms and then jumped on his head, sending him into the ground. Segata then headbutted R.O.B. upon landing and roundhouse kicked the robot. He then dashed to where R.O.B. would have landed and threw R.O.B. into the screen. 0:40 R.O.B. charged a Gyro and fired it at Segata, but Segata simply kicked the Gyro into orbit. R.O.B. activated the Diffusion Beam. R.O.B. dashed towards Segata with the beam swirling from it's eyes. Segata grabbed a nearby tree and hit R.O.B. with it. A large smoking hole was left in the tree as Segata tossed it aside. 0:30 Segata was suddenly hit by a fully charged Robo Beam in the back. Segata turned around. R.O.B. wasn't giving up any time soon. R.O.B. launched several normal Robo Beams, Segata doing his best to dodge them, though finally got hit by one. R.O.B. attempted to fire another beam, but only sparks came out of his eyes. Segata got into a pose and focused, tapping into Dragon Force. 0:20 (Cue Segata Santurn, Shiro!at 0:41) The screen zoomed out, showing several copies of Segata, as well as one giant one in the back. R.O.B. looked on in awe as the massive army of Sega Saturn mascots ran towards it. It proceeded to transform into a large laser canon, firing a massive laser, instantly vaporizing most of the smaller Segatas. 0:10 The giant Segata blocked the laser for a time, before also being vaporized. R.O.B. reverted, but suddenly was grabbed by the real Segata, who had snuck up on R.O.B. from behind. Segata threw R.O.B., creating a massive explosion. R.O.B. was unable to stand, but was still functioning. Segata walked away from R.O.B., until suddenly a second massive explosion occurred, completely vaporizing the robot. K.O.! Segata then pulled out a Bomberman plush toy. Segata: Saturn Bomberman Fight! Result (Sega Saturn, Shiro! continues playing) This Melee's winner is, Segata Sanshiro! Segata: Sega Saturn Shiro! Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Genderless vs Male' themed One Minute Melee's